legends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukimori Yashida
Name: Tsukimori Yashida * Alias: Ookami, Izumi Yoshida * Age: 19 * Nationality: Japanese * Race: Human * Eye/Hair: Amber/Black * Height/Weight: 5'6/ 122lbs * Handler: Archenstone * Email: Archenstone@gmail.com * Current Location: North America Relatives: * Shingen Harada Dead * Mariko Yashida Dead * Amiko Kobayashi Sister * Kenuichio Harada Alive-Father History Tsukimori grew up under her Father's care. She was told that her Mother died in childbirth. She was raised by Women employed by her Father who was busy in the first several years trying to cut ties to the Hand and become legitimate. The events that founded the Big Hero 6 happened during this time and at the end her Father found his place at the Emperors side. But duty and honor have their consequences. As Tsukimori grew she was educated by private tutors. She had few actual friends. Noboru was one of them, a child of the tutor. His path took him into the ranks of the Hand where he would be known as Raven for his shapeshifting ability. Tsukimori looked up to her Father as the epitome of what a person should be and greatly respected him. She was considered a caring child and too trusting. One day she was given some pocky by an elderly person during festival at the Castle. The pocky was poisoned and began dying. By the time she was noticed blue streaks where showing across her veins from the deadly poison. Harada grabbed hold of her....the poison was uncurable. He rushed to the Family shrine and begged the guardians and ancestors for an answer. The Silver Wolf...head of the Guardians for the Yashida Clan...manifested. Their conversation was private and Tsukimori couldn't hear beyond the throbbing of her rapidly beating heart. Three days passed before Tsukimori woke up. Harada had announced that her Mutant Gene had beaten the poison in her system. What Tsukimori learned though was that her soul and the Ookami's soul....where bound. From this point on Harada insisted she be trained in full combat and she also had personal time to experiment with her powers and learn from them. Her primary ability was to take the form of a Silver Wolf. The attack on his daughter spooked harada though and he began reopening old connections in an attempt to discover who the murderer was. Another Assassin attempt...now this one aimed directly at Harada secretly with the intent of involving his daughter Harada fought it off but not before Tsukimori became involved and for the first time the Hand got a glimpse of her powers. Harada knew the Hand wouldn't stop at trying to find ways to get his daughter and himself. When he decided to take control of the Hand he ordered the Yoshida clan to give up one of their daughters. Tsukimori was stripped of her identity and given the girl's name. Then sent away while the girl was killed to fake Tsukimori's death. Tsukimori personally hated this when she woke up in a cargo container and her replacement's mother explained to her. She didn't know her Fathers plans but knew they couldn't be to the honor of Clan Yashida. Yet she could not immediately return, for to do so would be to dishonor the girl's sacrifice. The trip her Father planned took them to various points across the globe until finally she was released in New York City. Her trail now obscured and her Identity changed beyond repair. Tsukimori set out to establish herself in this new strange world with the intention of return to Japan once she had better footing.